fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon:Some Weird Fanfic I Made on a Fanfic Website
Intro Okay, this was a fanfic I made on The Fanfic Maker. Be aware for spelling errors, since apparently the people who write these stories can’t spell. Vocaloid 8 Kagamine Rin was taking a shower this hot day. . (earlier that day she found out Hatsune Mikus little secret she kept between her legs). Then, suddenly, Hatsune Miku ran in. "Sorry I have to interupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!" "What? im taking a shower, Im naked, cant you see that?" "yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" Hatsune Miku said. "But we must go...Akita Neru is back!." "What not Lazy!!!" "Yes!" "Oh!" Kagamine Rin got out of the shower and put some clothes on. After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat Akita Neru. Along the way they contacted Kagamine Len, who joined them on their quest. "I will join you on your quest to defeat Neru said Len. "Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Miku Hatsune; "Yes, we need your help to defeat Akita Neru" said Rin. So, Kagamine Rin Miku and now Rin Kagamine left by blimp for their epic quest to defeat Akita Neru! But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Akita Neru, there was one thing Miku wanted to take care of. She had to introduce Len Kagamine to her parents. Miku had been thinking for it for a longitme. Her parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and sexist. But Hatsune Miku had told them that she finally got engaged and that she would introduce Kagamine Len to the family before they would make it official "Uuuuurgh," Hatsune Miku said while while fishing "I can handle it," Len-Kun said "You don't know my parents!" Hatsune Miku said. "I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Kagamine Len spoke wisely. "I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh." "We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Kagamine Len said manly Then Hatsune Miku snugged deeper into Kagamine Len's arms. She felt safe there. Hatsune Miku knew that whatever would happen, Kagamine Len would protect her. (Oh gosh, what the hell?) The day of the dinner had come. Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len took a ferrari to her parents. They came into a dining room and the table had already laid. "Ah, you've finally arrived," Miku's mom said and she looked at Kagamine Len, "You're late." "It wasn't her fault," Len-Kun said always as protective of Hatsune Miku as he was. "It was the weather." "Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen. "Wow," Miku Hatsune said, "she didn't even shake your hands." "Oh well," Kagamine Len said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Hatsune Miku had falled in love with the man. Miku was busy swooning over her fiancé when her dad came in. "Boy," dad said and the stared at Kagamine Len. Len shook his hand politely. "Ah, you're here too," dad said to Hatsune Miku, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation." "uuuuuurgh," Hatsune Miku said and went into the kitchen. Then Miku Hatsune's mother made her do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things. Then dinner came. Hatsune Miku was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Hatsune Miku wasn't even allowed to see where Len-Kun went off to. Just before she carried in the first plate of food, she felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down her back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Hatsune Miku was still too annoyed with her parents! Then Hatsune Miku carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Akita Neru sat! Lazy laughed at her, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!" Hatsune Miku threw down the meal and flexed her muscles. Oh, she had been waiting for this moment. Not only was Akita Neru going to feel the fullest extend of Miku-Chan's rightious fury, Miku-Chan could also unleash her frustration with her parents! She threw the dish at Neru like a disco. But as it hit her archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram! "If you want to see your parents again," Akita Neru said, "come to my Apartment" Hatsune Miku felt conflicted. On one hand, Miku-Chan hated her parents, on the other, she still needed them for the wedding! Kagamine Len came in and said: "We should save your parents." "But uuuuuuurgh," Hatsune Miku said. "No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you." "Alright. Fine." Our heroes arrived at the central district. "How will we find where she is based in this big city?" "We will never find him." "Maybe not, look...there!" Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Akita Neru Corp scribbled upon it in bold . So they found where she was,and entered the spaceelivator... As they entered there was lots of Mercenaryss. So they swung back their trenchcoats and murdercided them all with their concealed throwing knifess of awesome(but no one died!). . "Lets take the ventalation shaft!" "Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected" So they got into the ventilation shaft. They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart. We are here, said Hatsune Miku crawling out the duck, and putting her shirt on. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A hot air-balloon appeared above them. Neru laughed at them from it. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here with my wand, but I would rather do this...personal style." she leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" she said, still laughing. . Miku Hatsune removed her shirt and flexed her abs. "Yes. I am ready. " With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral flintlock revolvers). "I kill you dead" Akita Neru head butted Miku Hatsune in the chest Hatsune Miku fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Akita Neru "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is good and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." Neru leaned over Hatsune Miku holding a large rock. "Quick Hatsune Miku use this!" said Pricilla ,chucking a nearby bikini towards Hatsune Miku. (Okay, why?) Hatsune Miku grabbed it and chucked it towards Akita Neru hard, knocking her backwards....off the edge of the tall cave they were on! "Goodbye, Akita Neru have a nice fall!" "ARrrrrgggg" "We are safe now, she fell to certain doom." Magical Kitty Len and Kaito got out from the bush where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it." So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids. The End Outro So, you can make fics like this on a site called The Fanfic Maker. I really recommend it! It’s really weird, but funny.